The Winds of Change
by Artie Foxx
Summary: The road to becoming a Hero isn't easy. When young Suzume Soon finds her heroic journey suddenly intrupted she isn't sure which way to turn. Perhaps the kids in Class 1-A can help steer her back on track? Come join her adventure and find out!
1. Chapter 1: A Bumpy Road

_**A/N: Hey everyone! So I've had this idea running around my brain now for a bit. And thought I would give in to this rambling of my mind and start up this story.**_

_**I'm currently caught up on the Anime, still about halfway through the Manga but I'm getting there! For now I'll be going with Anime for most of the basis for this story...I'm just sorta running with scissors at this point. XDD**_

_**Anyways..I hope you guys enjoy it! I really had fun with this chapter...and I'm excited to finally see Suzume coming to life...**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope! I own nothing of My Hero Academia all the rights belong to Kōhei Horikoshi. **

**I do however own my original characters and would very much appreciate you asking before you use any of them! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Bumpy Road**

Early evening cast a dark shadow over the busy streets of Seoul South Korea. The street lights and office buildings illuminating the surroundings as people made their way too and fro.

One building among the chaos of the early evening rush stood out, tall and seemingly sterile. The quiet facade of the hospital gave off a calming energy.

Deep within the hospital walls, one occupant was still not aware of the normal hustle and bustle going on outside.

The lights in the hospital room were dimmed giving the white walls long shadows. Two figures were in the room.

One a young woman in her early twenties was seated across the room in a chair, her chin-length brown hair bobbed every so often as she moved her head slightly as she studied the tablet in her hands.

Anyone who walked in unexpectedly would likely stop and stare if they noticed the almost robotic slot machine action of her eyes as she read.

The only sound in the room was the steady, rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor that sat next to the hospital bed across from the young woman.

It's occupant seemingly asleep as she breathed deeply, she was a teen girl of fifteen. Her long navy blue hair creating a halo effect against the white of the pillows she was propped against.

Small bandages and bruises covered her face and exposed arms, a larger wrap going up her swollen upper left arm.

The beeping of the heart monitor was the first noise that registered in the fogginess of the darkness that the young woman noticed.

Her body felt so heavy as she slowly began to drift towards consciousness. The steady sound seeming loud in her ears and it caused her head to pound.

(W...where am I?) Suzume thought her brain finally starting to process the darkness she was in. She knew she'd been asleep that part was obvious.

And as she drifted out of the fog that was surrounding her she began to notice the simple fact that she felt like she'd been run over by a bus.

Slowly, ever so slowly she blinked open her pale blue eyes. Even the dim lighting of the hospital room caused her to instantly squeeze them back shut.

She felt a wave of nausea pass over her and she swallowed hard to force it back.

_(W...what...is going on...am I in a hospital?)_ She thought as the wave of nausea passed through her head was still pounding as she tried to piece together the events that had led her here.

Flashes of memories started to come to her mind, she'd gone to her class. A specialized Hero Program for those in training.

It had been a normal class, she and her teacher had gone out on a patrol...just a normal patrol...

That thought, however, made her pause. Had it been a normal patrol?

She couldn't remember, she felt herself concentrate on the broken pieces of memories that were swirling in her still foggy brain.

No...it hadn't been normal at all...they'd been called to help with a situation...

She felt her head pulse with that thought as a series of images flashed before her brain.

A huge muscled man stood over her pinning her to the ground with his foot, the dim light of an alleyway glinting off the dark brown scales and armor that covered his body.

She felt fear as he moved a giant scorpion-like tail towards her, she could see a smirk on his lips as his green reptilian eyes glared down at her daring her to move.

A sudden flash caused her to look up and she felt herself grow cold at the sight before her, her teacher stood stiffly with her back to them.

A tall man with short-cropped white hair and blazing violet eyes was standing in front of them.

She couldn't make out exactly what was happening but whatever it was it wasn't good. She could see the man whisper something to her teacher who was twitching with both fear and pain.

In a split second the man jerked his arm back his hand wavering in the air as he did.

Suzume felt her heart squeeze in her chest as she watched her teacher sway where she stood before crumpling to the ground like a rag doll.

That last memory caused a jolt to go through Suzume's body where she laid.

She let out a sharp gasp as her eyes flew back open, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she sat bolt upright in the hospital bed.

The young woman was startled out of her reading by the sudden sound of the heart monitor going crazy.

She jerked to attention looking up to see Suzume sitting bolt upright in her bed, a frightened look contorting her now awake face.

"Suzume! Oh goodness..." She said as she quickly got to her feet and made her way across the room to try and comfort the younger woman.

"Hey...hey...it's alright..." She said as she enveloped Suzume in a hug gently running her fingers through her long hair.

She could feel the tremors running through the young woman.

"J...Jun-Li...I...I..." Suzume managed to stutter out her voice weak and trembling as she clung to the older woman tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I know...I know...it's alright, I'm right here sis..." Jun-Li said soothingly as she continued to comfort her sister barely aware of the nurses who were coming into the room at the sound of the heart monitor going off.

* * *

It took quite a while for Suzume to calm down from her initial awakening and for the doctor to be called and to check her over.

Jun-Li sat quietly beside the bed as the nurses and doctor who had been called were finishing their exam.

Suzume was seated up quietly much calmer than she had been, she seemed to be staring off blankly into space.

"H...how long have I been out?" Suzume finally asked still not looking up at the doctor.

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look.

"Three days, between the loss of your stamina from overuse of your Quirk. The injuries you received and the toxin from the sting you received by that Villain we had no choice but to keep you sedated to allow your body the proper time to heal and recover." He said giving her a gentle smile.

Suzume slowly nodded her head her hand gently coming to rest on the bandages that covered her arm.

Her memories had continued to play out in her mind even after they'd cut off at her initial awakening shock. She now understood exactly what had taken place.

She took a deep breath to meet the gaze of the doctor.

"And my teacher? Is Ms. Ryeo alright?" She saw the subtle look in the doctor's gaze as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm not currently allowed to discuss her condition, however, your other instructors will be here soon and want to discuss the situation with you. I'm sure they'll be able to tell you her status then." He said kindly giving her a forced smile.

Suzume felt her heart squeeze in her chest but she slowly nodded her head as she once again lowered her gaze to her lap.

Jun-Li smiled kindly at the doctor as he made to exit the room telling her that they would be keeping Susume overnight for observation. With a thank you and bow he was out of the room.

Once he was gone Jun-Li turned to look at her sister a sympathetic look crossing her face as she forced a smile as she walked back over beside the bed.

"Hey...at least you'll be able to go home tomorrow. And Mom and Dad are on their way...they came down when you were first admitted but needed to go back home for somethings...but they hopped on the first train they could when I called to say you were awake." She said quietly as she looked at Suzume who was still staring down at her hands.

"Yeah..." Suzume mumbled as she continued to look down.

Jun-Li heaved a sigh at her sister's plight, she'd known this event would be traumatizing for her younger sister the moment she received the call from the program's supervisor director.

But she also guessed it was better that she learned now what she was getting herself into as a Pro Hero. That thought gave her little comfort however as she reached over to gently tuck Suzume's hair behind her ear.

The soft-touch finally seemed to break Suzume out of her trance-like state as she turned to look at her sister. She could see the worry and concern reflected in her eyes.

"I..." Suzume started to speak wanting to give her sister some form of reassurance despite the growing pit that was forming in her stomach. But she was cut off by the sound of a gentle knock on the door frame of the room.

Both women glanced up to see two men standing in the doorway.

One was much taller and more muscular with short-cropped red hair and bright almost glowing golden eyes. He wore a button-down shirt and a pair of dress slacks, his intense gaze would make most shrink away.

The other was a clean-cut young man with dark brown hair and kind light gray eyes. He wore a dark brown suit and appeared to be less strict than the man next to him.

Suzume instantly perked at seeing both men, specifically the taller. He was the director of the Hero Program she was apart of.

"I'm glad to see you've finally come around, Soon..." Director Maeng stated his intense look softening just the slightest. It was well known that his demeanor was much softer than he ever let on.

Suzume gave him a small nod in acknowledgment she could feel the pit in her stomach once again growing.

Jun-Li got to her feet giving both men a bow as they made their way into the room. She gave Suzume a glance before making her way to the door.

"I'll just be outside if you need me..." She said as she excused herself.

"I am also glad to see you are finally awake, you had us worried for a bit..." The other man stated giving Suzume a smile. If she'd been in any other mood she probably would have found the younger man charming.

"This is Investigator Kim, he's working with the police to try and determine exactly what took place the other night." Director Maeng stated as both men came to stand next to Suzume's hospital bed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Soon. Hopefully, we won't have to disturb you for too long...we just need to ask you a few questions." Investigator Kim explained kindly there was a relaxing warmth to his voice.

Suzume nodded her head, even though all she wanted to know at the moment was the status of her teacher. She couldn't help but wonder if they were trying to avoid telling her or not.

"So the basic police report and eye witness statements we were able to gather stated that you and you're instructor the Pro Hero Inhyeong were called to a disturbance. When the other Heroes arrived they found both of you incapacitated...and there were two deceased bodies found as well." Kim stated as he read from a small notebook he dug out of his pocket.

Maeng looked between Kim and Suzume clearly interested in what she would say next.

"Y-Yes...my memories are still coming back...but I remember most of what happened that night. Ms. Ry...I mean Inhyeong and I had gone out on patrol that night, we were only supposed to be out a few hours doing nothing more than making ourselves known to detour anyone in the area..." Suzume explained quietly.

Maeng nodded his head slightly as he crossed his arms listening to her story.

"We'd been out for a while...it was slow. But then Ms. Ryeo received a call on her headpiece there was a disturbance down an alley. She said it sounded like a couple of punk gang members causing trouble and she could probably handle it herself...it'd make a great training experience to show me how to break up something minor..." She said swallowing as the memory replayed itself in her mind.

"Once we got to the alleyway we were both surprised to find it quiet. Ms. Ryeo told me to wait by the entrance. We at first thought the disturbance had already occurred and had broken up on its own..." She said feeling a shiver pass through her body.

Both men exchanged looks before giving her a nod to continue.

"Ms. Ryeo continued down the ally...it was then that she noticed the first body. Apparently one of the gang members who was causing the disturbance, there were no outside wounds but he clearly wasn't breathing. The other man we found further down the alley...he too was incapacitated but still breathing. He had a wound similar to my arm on his leg..." Suzume stated as she motioned to the swollen area of her arm.

"She asked me to stay with both of the bodies as she called for assistance. I wasn't sure what was going on at that point..." Suzume stated swallowing hard as she paused knowing what she was going to have to tell next before she continued.

"Ms. Ryeo was calling on her headpiece to get back up...but she only got part of the message through before we noticed the third man who was standing at the other end of the alley. At first, we thought he was possibly a citizen or bystander coming to help...but she recognized something wasn't right about him..." She said quietly she could feel the fright she'd felt that night starting to seep back into her bones as she recalled what that man had looked like.

"There was an exchange between Ms. Ryeo and this man...he made to come after us. But she managed to stop him...there was a brief fight between them before she was able to use her Quirk and stop him. We had thought that would be the end..." Suzume stated feeling tears starting to well up at the corners of her eyes as she continued on with the story.

"Ms. Ryeo told me to vacate the area, to take the victim who was still alive back to the street and await the back up that should be coming. I began to do what she said...but..." Suzume trailed off as the tears she was trying to hold back began to slide down her cheeks.

"I...I don't know where he came from...but before I could even move there was another man. He...he was huge covered from head to toe in scales and plates. He looked like a giant walking snake with a scorpion tail. He was so fast...I tried getting away with the other victim...but he blocked my path..." Suzume stated sniffling as she shivered at the memory.

Director Maeng heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes, Investigator Kim looking sympathetically at the girl before him.

"Ms. Ryeo saw what was happening...but she was already using her Quirk to immobilize the first villain. She could only fight to an extent without breaking her concentration and losing her hold on him..." Suzume stated regaining her composure for the moment.

"So she gave you permission to use you're Quirk for protection?" Maeng asked quietly.

"Y...yes...I tried, but he was so fast...even with all the training I just wasn't a match for him. I tried so hard...but he just came through everything I had. I wanted to help Ms. Ryeo...help that other man...but all I could do was get beat around..." Suzume stated the tears once again starting as she covered her face and sobbed.

"Hey...you did you're best under the circumstances." Director Maeng stated sympathetically as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Suzume sniffled as she used her hand to roughly wipe at her eyes, pain, frustration, and anger burning in her eyes as she tried to gain control of her emotions before she continued.

"Ms. Ryeo could see what was happening, she could see how outmatched the fight was. She stepped in to help but with her concentration split..." Suzume sniffed again as she looked off into space for a moment.

"Her Quirk couldn't keep up...and the other villain she was trying to stop was able to break free. With both of them coming at us...and her Quirk needing time to recoup...it as only a matter of time before we were both spent..." She said her voice growing distant as the memory she had awoken to passed before her eyes.

"The scaled guy knocked me into one of the walls...he pinned me to the ground with his foot. I tried to use my Quirk...but I had already used all of my stamina. Both the villain and Ms. Ryeo saw this...the villain tried to get me...but she...she stepped in front of him to protect me. I...I don't know what he did...but it was something with his hand..." Suzume stated quietly as she stared off in front of her...

"Ms. Ryeo fell...I couldn't get to her...the other held me down. I remember him using his tail to sting my upper arm...and then pain...so much pain...before everything went black..." Suzume said her voice trailing off at where her memories stopped before she awoke in the hospital.

Both Maeng and Kim had unreadable looks on their faces after hearing this story.

Suzume had gone back to staring down at her hands in her lap as the two men asked a few more questions.

Asking for specifics on the two villains who they'd happened upon, Kim taking down notes on the descriptions Suzume supplied. Maeng couldn't help but notice the serious look upon the investigator's face as he talked with the young woman.

"And one last question...you've done so well, Soon..." Kim stated his voice still kind yet clearly shaken by this information.

"When these two Villains were talking...did they ever use any names?" He asked quietly giving her a very serious look.

Suzume nodded her head as she swallowed.

"The Scorpion one was called Mamushi, he referred to the other as Cintesis...he seemed to be the one calling the shots..." Suzume stated quietly.

There was a look that seemed to pass across Kim's face, one that Suzume didn't notice but Maeng did.

"Also...before I passed out I barely overheard their conversation. Mamushi was asking if what they had done was alright...Cintesis said it was time they made a stand. And that whoever their leader is would understand in time..." Suzume said finally turning to look at the two older men.

Maeng sighed audibly at this as he looked at her she could see the troubled look behind his normally stern gaze.

"I want you to know Soon, none of this was your fault. You acted like a true hero up until the end...I only wish the outcome could have been better..." Maeng said his voice heavy as Kim nodded his head in agreement.

"D-Director...I tried to ask the doctor earlier, but he wouldn't give me any information until I spoke with you. Please...is Ms. Ryeo alright? I need to know..." Suzume stated her eyes shining with intensity as she looked the older man in the eye.

Director Maeng let out a long sigh as he looked at the young teen before him, he knew becoming a hero was what she wanted but after everything today he had to wonder if this would detour her pathway.

"Yes, I suppose they would want me to be the one to have to tell you..." He said quietly his voice going into a soft tone that Suzume had never heard him use before. She felt her stomach drop as she also noticed the downward gaze of Investigator Kim as he stood beside the taller hero.

"I'm sorry...from what they tell me she was gone before the back up were on the scene. They're still working out exactly what happened..." He said his voice wavering slightly as he dared to look at her.

Suzume felt like the bed beneath her had dropped out from under her.

(Gone...she...she...no...I...couldn't do anything...) Suzume thought as her brain tried to process the news that her teacher of the last two years had passed away before her eyes.

She could feel the tears flowing down her cheeks but it was a distant sensation as images of her mentor flashed before her eyes.

Seeing the reaction Maeng turned and nodded to Kim who quickly made his way out into the hallway to retrieve Jun-Li.

Suzume barely noticed her sister's return as the two men quietly left the room. She was only aware of Jun-Li's presence as her sister yet again pulled her into a tight embrace as sobs once again began to rock her body.

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 1!**_

_**Things will be coming together in the next few chapters. I will be trying to update as often as I can...my work schedule depending. XDD**_

_**Anyways...tell me what you think so far! I really hope you guys enjoy this and want to see where it's going to go! I promise this is the beginning of the ride!**_

_Anyways...I really do hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know!_

_Thank you so much for reading...please remember to Read and Review! I love hearing your feedback!_


	2. Chapter 2: Chances and Changes

_**Hey guys! I'm just dropping in with a new chapter!**_

_**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story. I know I'm working super hard on it and am enjoying evrery second of it! I'd love to hear what you guys think so far! **_

_**Anyways...enough delays...on with the story!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope! I own nothing of My Hero Academia all the rights belong to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**I do however own my original characters and would very much appreciate you asking before you use any of them! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chances and Changes**

* * *

Late afternoon sun cast long shadows against the hallways of U.A. High School as students hustled about. Their happy chattering mingling together as they made their way home another long day finished.

One man seemed oblivious to the chatter around him; Shota Aizawa sighed tiredly as he made his way through the hallways.

He'd been called to a meeting with the Principle after classes, though the bags under his eyes betrayed the fact that he'd have much rather been napping.

He wondered idly what could be so important that he'd been called to a private meeting, perhaps something to do with Class 1-A's internships?

He'd been particularly concerned over Tenya Iida's choice after the incident with his brother. Maybe Nezu had picked up on this as well? Whatever it was he hoped it was a quick meeting.

His hopes were dashed, however, upon entering the room to find not only Nezu seated at the head of the long U-Shaped table but All Might as well. Both glanced up as he entered.

"Ah, Aizawa, good we were just getting ready to start!" The diminutive Principle stated in his typical enthusiastic voice as he clapped his paws together.

Aizawa nodded his head as he slouched down into a seat next to All Might, the weakened Symbol of Peace giving him one of his normal smiles and nodding in greeting.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I've called you here this afternoon, and as much as I would like to say it's to give praise about the school's recent success with the Sports Festival, or how excited I am to hear about Class 1-A's upcoming Internships..." Nezu started his voice taking on a serious tone as his whiskers twitched.

Aizawa felt his hopes of this being a quick meeting being dashed just by the tone the principle was taking.

"But I'm afraid there is a pressing matter. All Might has brought it to my attention. It's something I believe we need to address...If you would please fill in Aizawa..." Nezu said his gaze shifting over to the blonde who nodded his head before clearing his throat.

"Yes, I was contacted several days ago by one of my contacts. It seems there was an indecent with a Hero Program in South Korea..." All Might started as he slid a large file toward Aizawa.

Aizawa tilted his head slightly has he took the file from All Might and flipped it open.

"I don't follow...why are we getting involved in a case from South Korea?" Aizawa asked as he studied the information before him, the picture of a young girl with navy blue hair stared back at him with information concerning her Quirk tests and stats.

"This isn't just any case, the information sadly got muddied here in Japan due to the SJR incident, the Sports Festival, and now Stain's recent attack..." Nezu said quietly before nodding for All Might to continue.

"The student and her teacher encountered a couple of villains on a routine patrol. The teacher tried to keep her student safe but in the process both were taken down. The student survived, her teacher unfortunately did not..." All Might said his voice trailing off as he crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a sigh.

Aizawa blinked at that information, he knew all to well the dangers of being a Hero. But hearing that a couple of villains were willing to take down a Hero and Student together surprised him.

"Hmmm...odd for them to be so bold..." Aizawa stated as he flipped the file closed to look at All Might.

"That's what the Investigators thought at first too, but once they began to investigate further they found that at least one of the Villains has a name for himself. He's one I've even heard of...sort of a boogeyman who surfaces and then disappears with out a trace..." All Might said as he placed a hand to his chin in thought.

"Much like The Hero Killer, he appears and widens his grasp...and then slips away only to surface somewhere else. He never stays in one country long enough for the investigators to get a grip on him..." All Might explained with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair.

"He's even been on my radar, but he's yet to make a stand in Japan and without a definite location we haven't been able to put a stop to him..." All Might explained his voice trailing off as he felt a pang of guilt knowing another hero had suffered due to not stopping Cintesis.

Aizawa nodded his head understanding the situation as he crossed his arms bordly.

"So why do they think this particular case is so interesting. It just sounds like another of his hit and runs..." Aizawa stated tilting his head.

"It does seem that way, but there were a few things that were off about it. For one he left the student alive after she'd seen his face. And two...the girl overheard him say it was time for them to take a stand and that their leader would understand in time..." All Might said giving both Nezu and Aizawa a serious look.

"Do they think he's involved with the League?" Aizawa asked shifting slightly in his chair understanding where All Might was going.

"They haven't been able to link him as of yet, but that is a possibility. This guy's arms reach so wide...but if he is...and their beginning to expand. Or even if they aren't and he thinks this will be a calling card..." All Might stated his eyes narrowing.

Both Aizawa and Nezu shared a look.

"The Korean investigators are still investigating every possible outlet at the moment. They've also asked for help from the Japanese in their investigation. Their hoping by joining forces we can possibly put an end to all of this quickly..." Nezu explained his voice serious as he looked at All Might who seemed lost in thought.

"So what about the girl? Now that you've explained the details...that's what this meeting is really about isn't it?" Aizawa asked finally deciding to cut to the chase as he rested his head on his palm and looked at Nezu.

"Perceptive as always, yes that is the point of this meeting." Nezu stated dipping his head as his ears twitched.

"As you read in the file, Suzume Soon, is a very gifted young woman. She's on par with our own students who began their studies here at U.A. This semester. The program she has been a part of in Korea functions a bit differently then our own system here...more along what we would call 'work studies' here..." Nezu explained as he clasped his paws in front of him.

"Sadly a program such as this has little in resources for additional protection for it's students in this sort of situation. And while they are not sure if the Villains will further harass her or not her safety is their top priority. They had originally considered sending her to another Hero Education program in Korea, but after finding out she has biological family here in Japan they thought perhaps until the situation is corrected sending her here may prove a better measure..." Nezu stated looking at Aizawa.

"And that's why they contacted All Might...they want us to take her in..." Aizawa said filling in the gaps as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. He now understood where this meeting was going.

Nezu nodded his head.

"Knowing what she's been through, that child has more in common with you're class then most. She's faced real villains...and understands now more than ever what a true Pros faces every time their out on the streets..." All Might stated his voice taking on a tone of pride as steam began rising off him as he turned into his muscle form.

"And what sort of Heroes could we call ourselves if we didn't take in a Hero of tomorrow when she needs us now more than ever?" He asked in his deep booming voice as he looked at both Nezu and Aizawa.

Aizawa let out a sigh as he closed his eyes realizing he was out numbered no matter what he said, given that he didn't necessarily disagree with the decision.

"I get it...I get it, but I will say this much. I will not hold back on her just because of her circumstances. If she's going to join my class she'll follow the same standards and be held accountable as the rest of my students..." He said looking back at All Might who grinned at him before clapping him on the shoulder.

"We wouldn't have it any other way!" All Might stated with a booming laugh as Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"Then it's decided, I will be in contact with the director of the program. We'll see if we can get Soon here once the children are back from their Internships. I will list her as a provisional student until we better understand when she will be able to return to Korea..." Nezu said smiling before nodding his head happily.

* * *

Suzume heaved a sigh as she flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling of her room. There was an odd sense of melancholy and sadness as she processed that this would be the last time she'd be seeing this view for a while.

She blinked back the tears she felt welling at the corners of her eyes as she sat back up to set on her bed. It had been nearly a week since she'd been released from the hospital. And in that time her life had been completely turned upside down.

Not only had she lost her mentor, but she suddenly found herself going to Japan to live with her Aunt to continue her Hero Training. It was all a bit surreal honestly, her emotions weren't sure in which way to turn at the moment.

She understood the reasoning behind what was happening, but at the same time her brain just couldn't process everything that was happening.

She honestly just felt numb to everything at this point.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a gentle knock on her door she quickly pushed back her emotions as Jun-Li entered her room.

"Hey, you ready?" Her sister asked quietly clearly not holding up much better.

"Y-Yeah..." Suzume said nodding her head as she got off her bed and walked over to her vanity to grab the carry on bag she had setting in the chair.

"Alright...Mom and Dad said they'd meet us at the airport..." Jun-Li said quietly as she forced what she hoped was a reassuring smile to her sister.

She nodded her head quietly as she began to follow her sister, she turned once more to gaze sadly into her empty room.

* * *

Suzume barely had time to process the flight, it seemed like it flew by in the blink of an eye. Not that she wasn't used to it going to visit her Aunt had become a normal summer vacation for her over the years since she'd met her biological family.

She heaved a sigh as she disembarked the flight and made her way into busy airport. She blinked as she gripped on to her over the shoulder bag a little tighter as she glanced around at all the people who were making their ways too and fro.

She made her way along with the rest of the crowd to the pick up her luggage, she soon found herself at the pick up gate. Her pale blue eyes roaming the crowd looking for a familiar face.

"Suzume! Suzume!" Came an excited female voice above the crowd and for the first time that day Suzume felt a flood of relief come over her at seeing a familiar smiling face.

A middle aged woman happily came out of the crowd to greet her, long waist length almost black blue hair swayed behind her in a long braid. Bright ruby red eyes glowed with excitement at seeing her niece.

"Aunt Kasumi...it's good to see you!" Suzume said smiling as the woman enveloped her in a hug.

"It's good to see you too...I wish it were for happier reasons. But it's so good to have you here!" Kasumi stated giving her an extra squeeze before pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"Thank you..." Suzume said her heart once again feeling heavy as she looked into her Aunt's eyes.

"Hey...none of that look, come on. Let's go get you settled in and then get some lunch. I've been out on patrol all day and could use more of a break then just grabbing take out for once." Kasumi said flashing her niece a grin as she motioned with her head towards the airport exit.

Suzume blinked caught off guard as she began to quickly follow her Aunt.

"I thought you had the day off?" Suzume asked as she briskly walked along behind her Aunt.

"Eh...that was the plan, but you know how quickly that can change with Hero work. Had a bit of a crisis that needed an extra pair of hands on this morning. But you're uncle and the Side Kicks taking are care of the office this afternoon and tonight so I can help get you settled in." Kasumi explained winking at Suzume.

Suzume chuckled a little at her response, she was used to this sort of schedule when it came to visiting this side of her family.

Being a Pro Hero family and owning their own Hero Agency everything seemed to be in over drive for them. It was rare on her vacations for her to ever see both her Aunt and Uncle at the same time. Normally one was taking care of the office while the other was out doing other things.

Given that's how they had worked since taking over the agency from her grandfather. And it seemed to work their agency was quite popular employing several other Pros and Sidekicks.

This family dynamic was so different then what Suzume had been raised as, having been adopted at such a young age and living with a family who weren't interested in being Heroes.

Walking into this world had been so different, but she found she loved the chaos whenever she came to visit.

Suzume's thoughts were broken off by Kasumi's voice.

"S-Sorry...what?" Suzume asked shaking her head to clear it as she looked at her Aunt who was seated on the bus beside her.

"You're good, I know you have a lot on your mind at the moment." Kasumi said giving her a small wave.

"So you got into U.A., huh?" Kasmui asked again tilting her head to the side.

"Y-Yeah...I'm not sure if getting in is the right description though." Suzume said as she thought about that.

"Well that's where your going. I know we had talked about you trying for it if this program hadn't worked out. I'm glad they were able to talk them into letting you come here even if it is only for a little while." Kasumi said a look crossing her face that Suzume couldn't read.

But she was sure it was probably relief, she knew Kasumi understood exactly the dangers of what had happened to her. Honestly after hearing what Investigator Kim had said about the villains she and Ms. Ryeo had encountered she was partially thankful to the school as well.

Given it still didn't mean she didn't find all of this overwhelming and the thought of starting a brand new school with new students just added to that.

She swallowed hard and decided to push those thoughts down, she still had time to worry about.

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 2! I really hope you guys enjoyed it!**_

_**Things seem to be moving right along...we'll hopefully get to see some of the kids next chapter! I'm really excited for that! Anyways...hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading...please remember to enjoy, Fave, Follow, and Review! I love hearing your feedback!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Class 1-A!

_**Alrighty guys! I'm back with another update!**_

_**Thank you guys so much for the Review, and the Favorites and Alerts! The last chaper I'm gonna prolly go in and add and redo somethings, there were parts I'm just not happy with I admit. But I'll be doing that now that this chapter is done. So keep an eye out for an updated version soon!**_

_**Anyways...I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so far. I've really had fun with this chapter. LOL...I love getting to write things like this. **_

_**Also has anyone gotten to see the new movie? My best friend and I went to see it in theater over the weekend and oh my goodness was it ever epic! Anyways...just wanted to gush a bit. XDD**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope! I own nothing of My Hero Academia all the rights belong to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**I do however own my original characters and would very much appreciate you asking before you use any of them! Thank you!**

**Also my new cover art for this story was done by a wonderful friend on another site! She goes by YourLittleHermione over there and I adore the sketch she did of Suzume! We can finally see what she looks like!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Class 1-A!**

Bright morning sunshine danced across the streets of Japan, a small house nestled in a small suburb seemed to be enjoying the peace of early morning.

Inside, however, one person was anything but peaceful.

Suzume sighed as she once again turned in front of the mirror in her room as she studied her profile. She was dressed in her brand new U.A. High School uniform and it wasn't helping the nerves that were settling in her stomach.

She studied her reflection intently, the gray blazer and green skirt didn't look bad on her. And she'd pulled her hair into a typical messy bun. But she just felt so awkward.

She knew that wasn't totally due to her nerves, the thought of starting a totally new school just had her wanting to jump out of her skin. It wasn't the studying she hated, it was the idea of being in a class with other students.

That was partially why she had chosen the program she was in, because it was smaller and she didn't have to worry about having a whole classroom of other kids to mingle with.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be friends with anyone...far from it sometimes she longed to have friends to hang out with. But honestly...the idea of talking to anyone her age just unnerved her.

She'd spent the first half of her life so focused on becoming a hero in a family of non hero quirk users that she'd basically skipped the idea of making friends in order to train. And now...at fifteen she was suddenly petrified of facing a group of kids her own age.

_(If I imagine them all as potatoes it'll make standing in front of them easier...right?)_ She thought to herself a sweat drop forming on the side of her head as she tried imagining that in her brain.

A knock on her door made her jump a foot.

Kasumi laughed at her niece as she opened the door to gaze at her a look of pride crossing her face.

"You look fine..." She said giving her a reassuring smile as she leaned on the door frame.

"Thanks...I don't feel fine." Suzume grumbled as she adjusted her neck tie for the thousandth time.

Kasumi only rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Come on, their kids your age. They aren't going to bite your head off...well depending on their Quirks they shouldn't." Kasumi stated pausing a moment in thought, gaining a glare from Suzume.

She chuckled as she walked over to her niece and placed her hands on her shoulders as they both looked into the mirror at Suzume's reflection.

"You are going to be fine, I promise." Kasumi said as she gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze which caused Suzume to smile.

"Now...come on, if your gonna make the train you better get going." Kasumi said as she walked over to pick up the worn pale blue backpack Suzume had set next to the door.

She smiled as she took a deep breath casting one last nervous glance in the mirror before walking to her Aunt to take her bag and heading out of the room.

* * *

Suzume felt her stomach twist with nerves as she trudged up the steep hill that lead up to the U.A. Campus.

The train ride here had seemed all too short, and now the walk to the school seemed endlessly long.

Her grip tightened slightly on the straps of her backpack as she glanced from side to side. Students of every shape and form were walking along side her all clad in the same uniforms.

She could hear several of them whispering amongst themselves clearly about her.

U.A.'s reputation didn't end in Japan and even in Korea it was most hero in training's goals to end up here. So she knew the rate of entry to the school, she also knew that at this point in the semester new students were probably a rarity if at all.

So she knew she stuck out like a sore thumb.

She gulped feeling like the other students were dark figures looking at her as they whispered.

She quickly shook that thought from her head, no, thinking such things was only going to make the situation worse.

Taking a deep breath she tried to push down all the other thoughts and nerves as she continued to walk the tall entrance gates looming in front of her.

* * *

The chattering of students was the noise that filled the air as one young man walked along the road to U.A. High School.

Izuku Midoriya smiled happily as his hands gripped onto the straps of his yellow backpack his mind wandering about what the day would bring.

"Deku!" Came a bright female voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

His bright green eyes lit up as he paused to look behind him. A grin spreading across his face as he saw the pair that was approaching him.

The brunette girl was waving enthusiastically her brown eyes shining in the morning light. While the tall, dark haired young man she was with had a more neutral expression though it was still warm with greeting.

"Uraraka, Iida... good morning!" He greeted cheerfully as his friends fell into step along side him.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning, I take it you got a full restful sleep?" Iida asked looking at the shorter boy with a tilt of his head.

Izuku chuckled but bobbed his head in answer. Such a statement would seem odd to most but honestly he was glad for the normalcy.

After what had happened to his brother, and then in Hosu. Izuku was grateful to see his friend back to his normal self. It felt good to get back to normal...or well as normal as their lives ever got.

The three made their way to school chatting as they did. They didn't seem to notice the odd tension surrounding them as they made their way into the locker room.

Izuku was closing his locker door when he noticed Uraraka had paused her slippers still in her hand as she looked around her.

"Have you guys noticed anything different this morning?" She finally asked her brown eyes showing concern as she looked at them.

Izuku blinked for the first time noticing the odd feeling to the locker room. It was almost like shadows watching them. He felt a shiver creep down his spine as he looked around.

Students were watching himself, Uraraka, and Iida they seemed to be looking at them and then whispering amongst themselves.

"I hadn't till you mentioned it..." Izuku admitted as he and Urakara made their way over to Iida as he shut his own locker.

"Odd...it seems we're the center of attention for whatever reason." Iida stated his hand going to his chin his gray eyes showing concern behind his glasses.

"I wonder why? Is it just us...or our class?" Uraraka wondered aloud as a few more students walked whispering to each other as they cast them glances.

"I'm not sure...but it's sorta creepy." Izuku stated his own brows furrowing in thought.

"Right, let's get to class. Perhaps our classmates will have some answers." Iida stated motioning with his head for them to head to class.

He was just as eager to figure out the issue as well, being the Class Rep.

The three made their way to class, more of the odd behavior following them as they made their way down the hallways.

"Why do I feel like I did when we were being singled out during the Sports Festival?" Uraraka mumbled as she glanced from side to side at the students.

"At least then there was an answer...this seems to be a mystery. I don't know why we've once again ensue the ire of our fellow classmates." Iida said as they arrived at the door to Class 1-A.

As soon as he slid the door open a blast sent him, Izuku, and Uraraka reeling backwards. Seventeen voices all unified as one sent them physically flying backwards as questions began firing.

"Iida! Finally...man are we glad to see you! What is going on?!" Kirishima's voice could be made over the din as the students rushed their class rep and his friends.

"What is going on? Why is everyone whispering about us in the halls? What did we do this time to piss everyone off at us? I thought we were finally cool with everyone." Kaminari whined as he hung his head.

"Prolly something stupid Bakugo said again..." Mineta stated looking over his shoulder at the blonde bomb.

_**"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!"**_ Came an explosive response causing Mineta to shrink back in fear as Bakugo glared from where he had his feet propped up on his desk.

Iida sweat dropped at the chaos that greeted him his glasses skewing to the side as he slouched slightly , Izuku and Uraraka sharing similar looks.

"I am so sorry, Iida. I tried to keep them as calm as I could...but as you can tell it was a loosing battle." Yaoyorozu said sheepishly as she made her way to the front of the classroom.

"Thank you. You tried, that's what counts." Iida stated as he adjusted his glasses and stood up taller.

"Alright, everyone! Please calm down!" He spoke loudly so his voice could even be heard at the back of the room.

Everyone blinked but quickly quieted down as they looked at him confusion still swirling around the room.

"Ummm...that could be a clue." Todoroki's quiet voice finally broke the awkward silence that followed Iida's command.

He, Tokoyami and several of the other students had been quiet during the chaos that was going on around them and had been observing other things in the room.

All eyes followed where the dual colored hair boy was pointing to an extra desk that had been placed at the end of the furthest row from the doors.

"An extra desk?" Uraraka finally spoke filling in what was on everyone's minds as she glanced at Iida who'd made his way over to inspect the desk his hand going to his chin as he thought.

"A new student, perhaps? But that doesn't really make sense..." Yaoyorozu said tilting her head in thought her expression becoming perplexed like Iida's.

"Yeah...U.A. Doesn't normally just take on extra students. The acceptance rate is so low to start with..." Izuku said answering the question that was plaguing everyone his brows furrowing.

"It's the most logical answer, considering why else would we need an extra seat?" Todoroki stated his dual colored eyes flickering to the desk yet again.

"This is stupid, who cares? Maybe they just brought it in to store it." Bakugo growled as he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes to ignore the others.

"It is unusual I agree, and I'm sure we've probably figured out the answer." Iida spoke his voice showing his own confusion.

"Come on, let's take our seats and wait. Until Mr. Aizawa confirms anything let's not jump to conclusions." He spoke his voice final.

The rest of the students sighed but nodded their heads as the moved back to their desks to wait on their teacher.

Izuku could feel his brain being racked by questions.

_(A new student? Was that even possible? U.A. Has a track record of not allowing new students that didn't pass the entrance exam...)_ He thought as he took his seat his mind rambling with questions as his brows furrowed as he began to mutter.

"And we broke Midoriya..." Came Cero's voice through his thoughts causing him to realize what he was doing.

He instantly stopped his muttering as he clapped a hand over his mouth and blushed as his class mates burst into laughter finally lightening the tension the others felt.

* * *

The laughter the students shared was quickly quieted by the door opening. They all came to attention in an instant as Aizawa slouched into the room.

His slow gate to the podium at the front of the room did little to ease the tension the class suddenly felt again at the appearance of their teacher.

He sighed tiredly as he looked out into the class, he knew the students knew something was amiss.

Both by the appearance of the new seat at the back of the room and the fact that most of the more observant students had taken notice of Soon and whispers had quickly started about who the new girl was and what class she'd be in.

"Alright, so as most of you have noticed there is a matter we must address first thing this morning." Aizawa began tiredly.

He was quickly cut off by a hand being thrust into the air.

"Will this matter address the extra desk in the back of the room and why the other students are speaking of our class in whispers?!" Iida asked quickly his glasses shining in the light as he looked at the teacher.

Aizawa closed his eyes and let out an audible sigh.

"If you will allow me to finish, then yes all questions will be answered." He said casting a look around the room that said not to interrupt him anymore.

Iida hung his head as Uraraka gave his shoulder a comforting pat.

"Anyways, I see you have all taken notice of the change to the room as well as the gossip that's going around the hallways of the school this morning." Aizawa stated as he crossed his arms.

"To put it bluntly, yes a new student will be joining our class today." He said causing a clear wave of confusion to pass among the students.

"They are a provisional student and they will be joining our class until it is decided where they will be staying." He explained as he leaned back against the blackboard as he turned towards the door.

"Soon, if you would, please." He called out he really wanted to finish this so he could go take a nap.

All eyes in the room turned towards the door as it slid open the students of Class 1-A staring in slight disbelief at the person who entered the room.

She was a petite girl the same age as they were. Deep navy blue hair was twisted up into a bun at the base of her head, delicate features were framed by long bangs. Clear, light blue eyes greeted them from behind long lashes as she slowly made her way to stand beside Aizawa.

Suzume glanced nervously at the faces that were starting at her, many were curious or impassive. She did notice a couple of the guys practically drooling as they looked at her. But she chose to ignore those she could feel the knot that was in stomach building as she tried to calm herself.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself if you want..." Aizawa stated nodding his head towards her.

Suzume nodded her head gulping down the nerves she felt as she turned towards the class giving them a small bow.

"H-Hello, my name is Suzume Soon. I'm here from Seoul, South Korea...it's a pleasure to be here." She said cursing herself mentally for stuttering.

But at least she'd survived that portion of awkwardness and she hadn't even had to picture anyone as a potato.

Aizawa nodded his head as she finished.

"Thank you, please take you're seat." He said as he pushed himself off the blackboard.

Suzume nodded and began to make her way back towards her seat, she'd only taken a few steps when she noticed a whole host of arms start to be raised.

Aizawa sighed as he rubbed the side of his head as the arms began to raise clearly with more questions.

"Before you ask, no I will not be discussing this matter further. If you wish to know the circumstances those are for Soon to answer in her own time." He stated matter of factly as the hands of his class were slowly dropped.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go take a nap." He said with a yawn and shrug as he began to make his way out of the room.

Suzume had barely sat down when she felt a chill run down her spine. She blinked as she looked up to find twenty pairs of eyes all staring at her.

She gulped audibly, but was luckily saved as a loud voice caught the class's attention as Present Mic entered the room to begin class.

She slumped down slightly in her seat thankful for the distraction, though she knew it'd only be a matter of time until a break in the classes.

She could already feel the dread settling in at that thought, and the questions that awaited her when her new classmates could actually talk with her.

* * *

_**And there we have the chaos of Suzume's first meeting with Class 1-A! As I said...I had a ton of fun typing this...I love getting to work with ideas like this and the characters. I really hope I captured the chaos just right. It wont' be the first or last bit I promise. XDD**_

_**Anyways...hope you guys enjoy! We have only just begun! XDD**_

_**Thank you so much for reading...please remember to enjoy, Fave, Follow, and Review! I love hearing your feedback!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

_**Hey guys! **_

_**I'm dropping in with another update! I've been super excited for working on this chapter! I've had some of this plotted since I first started this story. And I really had fun with it!**_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am. I'm really have fun getting to flesh out Suzume! And getting to type the kids is so much fun! XDD**_

_**Thank you so much to those who have Favorited and Followed! I'd really love to hear something from you guys...find out your thoughts if I'm doing things right. XDD**_

_**Anyways! On with the chapter! **_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope! I own nothing of My Hero Academia all the rights belong to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**I do however own my original characters and would very much appreciate you asking before you use any of them! Thank you!**

**Also my new cover art for this story was done by a wonderful friend on another site! She goes by YourLittleHermione over there and I adore the sketch she did of Suzume! We can finally see what she looks like!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

Suzume sighed as she closed her notebook she'd been writing in. She let out a content sigh as the teacher finished class and made his way out of the classroom.

She wasn't surprised that the material was challenging, knowing U.A wasn't only known for it's Hero program but also it's academics it had been the one exciting part of the move she'd been looking forward to.

And after those lessons she wasn't disappointed, they had granted her at least a little bit of a challenge and time to get her mind off of other things.

As if brought back to reality she felt a cold shiver creep down her spine. She slowly lifted her head realizing she had twenty pairs of eyes staring at her.

_(Oh, right, I' m still the new girl.) _She thought swallowing hard as the shadows of her classmates loomed over her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you really from South Korea?!" A sudden happy female voice said as a flash of pink practically pounced on her desk.

Suzume instinctively recoiled back as she looked at the grinning girl who was looking down at her. She was pink from head to toe with a pair of antennae like horns sticking out of her hair.

The girl grinned her golden irises glowing from dark black scelera.

"Y-Yeah..." Suzume answered unsure what else to say, though the girl seemed friendly enough.

"That is so cool! I'm Mina Ashido by the way..." The girl said as she pointed to herself with her index fingers.

"Hey, don't hog her all to yourself! I wanna say hi too!" Another female voice said as what Suzume could only describe as a walking uniform pushed up next to Mina.

"My name's Toru Hagakure. It's nice to meet you...you're Soon, right?" The girl asked even though Suzume had no clue if she was smiling or motioning to herself.

"Yes, Suzume Soon." She said giving the two girls small smiles their friendliness was at least somewhat comforting.

Suzume took the chance to glance around the room several of the other students were watching their interactions as if judging weather to approach as well.

It was then that Suzume felt another chill run down her spine, she turned to find a short boy standing near her desk. Odd purple balls seemingly attached to the top of his head.

The way he was staring at her made her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Sooo, I heard you were from Korea..." The boy said as he leaned towards her.

"Ummm...yeah?" Suzume asked clearly getting uncomfortable with his behavior as she leaned the opposite direction.

"They sure do grow them pretty over there. And they bloom early too..." Mineta said as he winked a hint of drool dribbling from his mouth.

Suzume felt her eyes widened and she felt herself both blush and become furious in an instant.

Before she could even respond to the clearly lecherous advance the boy was knocked away by a flash of pink.

"Come on, Mineta, don't traumatize her within the first five minutes." Came a slightly squeaky voice as another girl with long green hair walked over to them.

Her features were large and round, and a pink tongue hung slightly from the corner of her mouth much like a frog.

"Sorry about that, don't let Mineta scare you. He's harmless to a degree...if creepy." The girl said smiling as she tilted her head.

"T-Thanks..." Suzume said giving the girl a small smile.

"No problem, I'm Tsuyu Asui by the way. But that's really long, so just call me Tsuyu, ribbit." The girl said pointing to herself.

Suzume nodded her head already feeling herself getting overwhelmed by all the different names of her classmates. But thankful that for the most part they seemed friendly enough.

She was about to ask her new found friends a question when they were all interrupted by a new voice.

"Soon?" Came an adult male voice as a brick like figure stuck his head into the classroom causing all the students to look up.

"Y-Yes?" She asked getting to her feet at seeing the teacher.

Cement Toss smiled kindly at the girl before motioning with his head.

"Your needed in the office for somethings. They asked me to get you before the next lecture begins..." He said as Suzume nodded before approaching the front of the class.

She turned once more to look back at the students who were all watching her before she followed the teacher to the office.

* * *

Suzume let out a sigh as she exited the office some time later. Her visit to the office had taken longer then she'd hoped and she had actually missed most of the rest of the next session of lectures.

It was actually now lunch time and her stomach let her know this as she followed the swarm of students who all seemed to congregating towards the cafeteria.

She could smell the delicious odor drifting towards her and she had to stop herself from drooling.

She was soon through the line her tray of food carefully balanced in her hands as she glanced around the bustling cafeteria. The chattering of other students was almost deafening as she looked around for somewhere to set.

"Soon! Over here!" Drifted a voice over the din.

She blinked as she turned seeing a somewhat familiar face in the sea of people. The girl was waving broadly to get her attention, her short brown hair bouncing with each wave.

She gave a mental sigh of relief as she quickly made her way towards the long table where she saw her classmates seated.

"We saved you a seat." The girl said kindly as she motioned to the empty chair beside her.

Suzume smiled and nodded as she sat her tray down, now getting a good look at the girl who had called her over.

She hadn't been one who'd introduced herself to her earlier.

But she recognized her from class, her warm brown eyes and kind smile making her relax.

"Thank you." Suzume said as she took her seat.

"Of course, I'm Ochaco Uraraka by the way." Uraraka introduced herself with a warm smile.

Suzume nodded her head trying to remember all the names she had learned in such a short amount of time.

It was then that she noticed the others who were seated across from them. Three young men were all staring at her.

The one across from her had wild, unruly green hair, freckles dotted his cheeks giving him a very boyish appearance while bright green eyes shone happily at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Soon. I'm Izuku Midoriya!" The boy stated as he tilted his head and grinned.

Suzume couldn't put her finger on it but there was something different about this boy, maybe a feeling but there was certainly something special about him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Midoriya." Suzume said feeling herself impulsively smile at the boy.

He chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Most in the class call me by my Hero Name, it's Deku..." He said giving her another smile.

_(Deku...)_ Suzume mentally repeated the name as if it would hold some deeper meaning later.

Lost in her thoughts for a moment she didn't catch the side eyed glance Uraraka was giving the pair.

The thought didn't last long as Suzume turned to look at the other two young men seated next to Midoriya.

Next to him was a taller boy with neatly cropped deep purple hair, gray eyes framed by wire frames met her own.

While stern looking she could sense the friendliness behind his exterior.

The last was an oddly featured young man his hair was split perfectly down the middle, red on one side silvery white on the other. His handsome face was similar, one side marred by a large scar.

His cold intense gaze sent a slight shiver down her spine.

Breaking her gaze away from the dual haired boy she noticed that the one in the middle seemed to be calmly pouting behind his glasses.

As if picking up on where her mind was going Uraraka giggled beside her.

"Don't mind Iida, he's just pouting cuz he didn't get to introduce himself first earlier." She explained as she motioned to the dark haired boy with her chopsticks.

"Being the Class Rep it's my personal job to welcome new classmates and make them feel at ease." Iida grumbled as he crossed his arms and further pouted.

Urakara lightly rolled her eyes at his response.

"Never the less, it can't be helped now." Iida said as he adjusted his glasses before turning to look at Suzume and gave her a small smile.

"Tenya Iida, I'm Class 1-A's Representative. If there's anything I can help you with, please don't be afraid to ask." He said kindly.

Suzume smiled and nodded her head in thanks.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." She said as she tilted her head slightly in thought.

_(Iida, where does that name sound familiar?)_ She thought to herself something tickling at the back of her brain.

Her three companions eyes all drifted down the table to the dual colored young man who'd been quietly continuing to eat his Soba Noodles. He blinked his dual colored eyes as he noticed them staring at him before looking at Suzume.

"I'm Shoto Todoroki, nice to meet you." He said in a voice much softer and quieter than Suzume would have expected.

The sound of his last name caused her eyes to widen as it dawned on her who her classmates were.

"No way! I knew your last names sounded familiar! Your Endeavor's son, and your family owns a Hero Agency that my Aunt's worked with!" Suzume said looking to both Iida and Todoroki as she pointed to each.

Both blinked in surprise at her sudden outburst but nodded their heads.

Suzume blushed furiously as she realized what she'd done and looked down at her tray of food.

"Your Aunt must be either a Pro or Side Kick then. If she's worked with my family's agency." Iida said recovering from his shock as he tilted his head in thought as he looked at her.

Suzume nodded her head as she looked back up at him.

"Her name is Kasumi Naguchi, her Hero name is Rhythm Shot." Suzume explained.

To her surprise it wasn't Iida who responded to her explanation.

"NO WAY! Rhythm Shot is your Aunt?!" Midoriya asked his face practically lighting up like a Christmas tree as he looked at her his eyes dancing.

"Y-Yeah...you know her?" Suzume asked a bit frightened by his outburst.

"Of course I know all about her! She's the Energy Pulse Hero, she and her brother own their own Agency that's well known for taking on fledgling heroes so they can make their debuts! They constantly are cycling in Side Kicks to get their foots in the doors for bigger things! They have one of the highest Side Kick to Pro turn around!" He gushed chattering excitedly.

Suzume sweat dropped slightly as he continued to list off details about her Aunt and Uncle.

"Deku's a bit of a fan-boy..." Uraraka explained giggling as the other boy realized what he'd been doing and stopped.

"S-Sorry..." He blushed deeply as he looked down and poked his index fingers together causing the others at the table to laugh.

"Well that explains that then." Iida said drawing her attention.

"Your family is like mine, have been in the Hero business for generations. I know my brother has spoken highly of your Aunt when he worked with her." He said his voice trailing off slightly as a look crossed behind his eyes.

Both Uraraka and Midoriya shared a look that Suzume couldn't quite read, but she chose not to question it further.

"So if your staying with your Aunt what brought you to U.A.? I know most of us were pretty surprised to hear a new student was joining us today." Todoroki's voice finally spoke up as he looked at Suzume.

The others must have been curious too since they also turned to look at her.

Suzume felt her mind go blank for a second at the question. She had been so lost in actually enjoying herself that she'd completely forgotten to even think about what she would say when this situation came up.

_(W-What do I tell them? If they find out I couldn't help Ms. Ryeo will they think I'm not worth being a Hero? Would they accept what happened?)_ She thought feeling her mind whirl as she looked down at her tray.

"I-It's...a...personal situation with the Program I was training with in Korea. I'd really not like to discuss it further." Suzume answered quietly as she swallowed hard suddenly feeling very uncomfortable at the table as she felt tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

The others all looked at her, concern written in their features. Of all the reactions they were expecting seeing her this way was not it.

"Hey...it's alright, tell us when your ready." Uraraka said gently as she reached over and placed a hand on shoulder.

The others only nodded their heads in agreement.

Suzume sniffled and nodded her head as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I-I need to find Mr. Aizawa, he said I'd need to get some gym clothing for training this afternoon since my Hero Costume isn't ready for use yet." Suzume said quietly looking for an excuse to get away from the table.

The others only watched as she got to her feet gathering up her tray as she did.

"Thank you all for being so kind, please excuse me." She said quickly as she walked away from the table.

The four friends could only watch her hastily walk away from the table. They all exchanged looks as they did.

Izuku especially the look on Suzume's face as she'd talked had really concerned him. He knew it wasn't his place to push but something about this just made him feel like he needed to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

_**And that's it for Chapter 4!**_

_**I really did have fun with this...ahaha. I really am having so much fun typing these. I've got something fun plotted for the next chapter. So I hope you guys come to see what I have instore then! **_

_**Thank you so much for reading...please remember to enjoy, Fave, Follow, and Review! I love hearing your feedback!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Fighting Spirit

_**Hey guys! It feels like forevery since I dropped in with an update!**_

_**I first want to applogoize to everyone, I had no intention of letting this update be so late. Unfortunently I work retail and am listed as an "Essintial" worker currently amongst all this madness. And because of that my stress level, and thusly my mentallity hasn't all been here recently and that has effected my typing ability. So I've been in a bit of a funk so it took me extra long to type upf this chapter for you all.**_

_**But that aside! I prevailed...and I'm happy to give you guys a super...extra long chapter! I really hadn't intended for it to be so long. But in the end I went a little crazy and coulnd't find a good spot to split it in two. So here you guys go! My make up work for making you all wait! XDD**_

_**Anyways...I really hope you guys enjoy! I'd love to hear from you guys and hear what you think of all this if you guys would please. I'm just happy at the moment to be giving you guys a little something back during all of this. I know it's been super important for me to have things to look forward to and enjoy so I hope you guys like this!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope! I own nothing of My Hero Academia all the rights belong to Kōhei Horikoshi.**

**I do however own my original characters and would very much appreciate you asking before you use any of them! Thank you!**

**Also my new cover art for this story was done by a wonderful friend on another site! She goes by YourLittleHermione over there and I adore the sketch she did of Suzume! We can finally see what she looks like!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fighting Spirit**

The sudden cool rush that spread across Suzume's face caused her to gasp as she was broken from her thoughts.

She sighed heavily as she allowed the water she'd been splashing on her face to drip down into the sink.

She blinked her blue eyes as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She'd gone to find Mr. Aizawa right after leaving the cafeteria hastily gathering her PE Uniform from the teacher before retreating to the bathroom to change instead of the locker room he'd instructed her to go to.

She sniffled as the water tickled her nose as she looked at her reflection, she still looked a mess and secretly hoped he'd not suspected she was upset when she'd spoken to him.

Her thoughts were still swirling in her brain from her conversation earlier with her classmates. There was a small part of her that felt bad for running out on them so suddenly.

They all seemed to be doing their best to try and welcome her to the class.

But their questions had caught her off guard, of course she wanted to tell them the truth of why she was here. But she just couldn't bring herself to tell them, she was too ashamed.

Her guilt over the indecent still weighed heavily on her.

She closed her eyes as she braced herself with her arms over the sink taking several calm breathes before she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror.

"Come on, you got this!" She said to herself as she nodded before lightly slapping her hands against her cheeks.

She gave herself one last glance in the mirror to make sure she looked acceptable before heading out of the bathroom and towards where Aizawa had said the locker rooms were.

* * *

Suzume was releaved when she arrived outside of the locker rooms it seemed no one was outside yet.

She let out a of relief as she leaned her back against the wall across from the girl's room to wait. She still felt her stomach turning as she waited for the others.

Her head perked up as she heard voices approaching from behind the closed door in front of her.

"Oh! Suzume! There you are...we were waiting for you!" Ochacko said her eyes lighting up as she opened the door as she and the other girls came out of the locker room.

Suzume gave her a small smile feeling her heart squeeze slightly in her chest as she looked at the others who were all decked out in their Hero Costumes. They all looked so much different now then they did in class, and they all had an air of confidence about them.

She subconsciously felt her right hand go up to her left arm, thankful that the sleeves of her PE outfit covered the large scar that was hard to miss.

"Hey, I didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier. But it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Momo Yayaroszu." A girl's voice brought her out of her thoughts as she looked up as a taller girl with dark hair pulled up into a spikey pony tail approached them.

Her dark eyes friendly as Suzume noticed the very revealing costume she had on.

"My parents and I have been to Seoul before, they had some excellent shopping and food." She said as she smiled and placed a hand to her chest.

Suzume opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by another voice.

"Come on, Kyoka don't be shy..." Mina said grinning as she gave a shorter girl near her a small push towards Suzume.

The girl had short dark purple hair and dark eyes, her costume seemed rather relaxed and Suzume took notice of the long earphone jack like appendages hanging from her ears.

The girl blushed as she glared at Mina.

"Hey, Kyoka Jiro, nice to meet you." She said giving Suzume a small smile and nod.

Suzume returned the nod and gave her a smile as well.

"You don't have a costume yet, Soon? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked as she looked the new girl up and down causing her to blush deeply suddenly feeling out of place next to the other girls.

"N-No, there were some issues with the production back in Seoul. So when they sent my forms here to U.A. They offered to just totally rebuild it from the ground up. So it might be a week or so before it's finished." Suzume explained.

"That makes sense then. I know we were all super excited to get our's...I'm sure your super excited to get to wear it too!" Yayarozu said as the girls began walking towards the back door of the building.

"Y-Yeah..." Suzume said her voice trailing off as she thought about her costume, it had been one of the last things she and Mrs. Ryeo had finished before the incident.

* * *

Suzume blinked as she and the girls excited the building where the Locker Rooms were. The other girls were chattering happily that she really didn't notice where they were headed.

She glanced up when she noticed the rest of the class standing nearby in what appeared to be a large open field that she guessed was probably used for training and some sort of sports.

She felt just as awkward as she saw all of the Costumes the male half of her class supported. Each was more unique and interesting then the other.

She suddenly wished she'd taken her Aunt up on watching the video she'd offered of the U.A. Sports Festival. At least then she'd know what to expect with their Quirks.

She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't realized she'd auto piloted and had continued to follow behind Uraraka until she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Soon!" Suzume blinked as she looked up at Deku his warm smile seemed to have a calming effect on her. It was now up close that she could actually inspect his Hero Costume.

The simple design strangely seemed to suit him, she could somewhat make out the mask that was attached to the back like a hood. She tilted her head slightly wondering where it seemed familiar from.

"We were a little worried you wouldn't be joining us, we're sorry if we upset you earlier..." The boy said his voice apologetic as his green eyes went to the ground as he rubbed the back of his head.

Uraraka nodding her head as well as she gave Suzume an apologetic look.

"Yes, it wasn't our intent to upset, we were only curious to your circumstances." Iida said as he approached the little group.

It took Suzume a minute to recognize him as he approached she realized if he'd had the helmet he carried under his arm on she probably wouldn't have recognized him at all until he spoke.

She felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over her as she looked at the apologetic faces of her new friends. Yet again she felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes as she fought back the tears that were gathering.

"N-No...I mean, thank you. It wasn't you guys that upset me...things are just a little confusing right now...I wish I could tell you all more." She said as she looked down a little as the tears she was trying to hold back glistened in her eyes.

"Hey it's alright...we understand and whenever your ready to tell us we'll be ready to listen." Izuku said giving her a warm smile as the others all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on! You gotta be excited, we're training with All Might for this class!" Uraraka said excitedly as she wrapped an arm around Suzume's shoulder causing the other girl to smile her tears forgotten for the moment.

Suzume felt an odd combination of excitement and nervousness pass through her at the thought of having the Symbol of Peace as a teacher.

Izuku grinned as he looked at her his eyes once again lighting up like a Christmas tree as he clenched his fists in front of him.

"Oh yeah! This will be you're first class with him, oh man this will be great." He said excitedly as he looked Iida and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Indeed, All Might is a most apt teacher. Given you may find his methods a bit odd at the beginning we assure you there is a reasoning behind his methods..." Iida began his voice trailing off as he began to ramble his free hand motioning much like a robot as he did.

Izuku continuing to nod his head as his friend talked, occasionally adding in a few words here and there.

Suzume couldn't help but giggle a little at the two boy's enthusiasm.

Most of the rest of the class had been doing their own things while they awaited class to begin.

However one figure had been standing close enough to hear the chatter from the nearby group.

Bakugo felt a sneer come to his lips as his eyes glanced over to where Deku and his friends were happily chatting with the new girl. His eyes narrowed dangerously behind his mask as he turned to look at them.

Kirishima noticed his friend's gaze and swallowed as he closed his eyes.

"Come on man, don't worry about it. Besides she seems like she's pretty nice so why not just...HEY!" The red head started trying to ease his friend's temper but realized it was in vain when he opened his eyes the blonde begin marching towards the other group.

He sighed as he hung his head in defeat.

"Hey!" A gruff voice suddenly cut off Suzume and her friends from their talk.

She blinked as she turned to see a boy a little taller then Izuku stalking towards them. His blazing orange eyes narrowed behind the black mask he wore a snarl on his lips.

"Don't be filling her head with any crap, Deku. She's not proven she even belongs in our class yet." The boy said in a bark the snarl never leaving his lips as he came to stand before them his eyes blazing into Suzume's.

"Come on, Kaachan; don't be like that." Izuku said his hands going up defensively as he looked nervously at the blonde.

Bakugo growled as he raised his grenade covered hand smoke rising from his palm his eyes daring the him to speak again.

The green haired boy swallowed hard his retort dying on his lips as he looked down.

"Bakugo! Stop this at once, I will not have you disrespecting a fellow classmate in such a manner!" Iida said as he tried to stop his classmate his hand once again moving in a robotic motion as he frantically tried to stop the blonde.

Bakugo scoffed at the class rep as he rounded back on Suzume his eyes boring into her as he towered over her.

"It _pisses_ me off having someone waltz in here and just think their gonna join our class with out provin' themselves first." He growled at Iida.

"She ain't a classmate yet! She's lower then the rest of you damn extras at the moment! She wants to be here she'd better get out there and_ kill_ everything!" He practically shouted down at her as he drew a line across his throat with his thumb to get the point across.

She could only blink in confusion as she stared back up at the explosive blonde unsure of what to do or say.

His words sinking in and for a moment she really wanted to stand her ground, but at the same time with everything else his words only seemed to confuse her further.

She was vaguely aware of Uraraka gently shaking her arm trying to get her attention and of Iida's voice as he chastised the blonde for his outburst.

Bakugo only rolled his eyes at Iida before he pushed past him to go back to join Kirishima.

"Come on, don't let him get to you. He's just full of hot air." Uraraka said as she glared in the direction Bakugo had gone.

Suzume blinked at the brunette's words finally coming out of the daze she'd been in.

"Yes, don't allow Bakugo to upset you. Honestly he needs to learn some tact..." Iida grumbled as he crossed his arms the best he could with is helmet under one.

"But he does have a point..." Suzume said quietly as she watched the blonde where he was getting nagged at by another boy with spikey red hair.

Both Iida and Urarak fell silent as they looked at her.

She felt an odd mixture of emotions at what had just happened on one foot she felt like she needed to stand up to blonde boy, but on the other hand she could understand his point.

She hadn't proven anything to anyone, and to truly be a part of this class she felt she needed to do just that. But that thought caused her to feel insecure with the events that had occurred recently.

_(Do I really have that right...after everything?)_ She thought quietly to herself as a flash of sadness washed over her.

Izuku who'd been quietly watching noticed the sudden change in her behavior he could seen the sadness that seemed to wash over her.

He felt his sixth sense kicking as he watched this new girl, something about her he wanted to help her.

"_**HAHAHA!**_ Never fear for I am here...to start class!" Suddenly came a booming voice that drew everyone's attention.

All Might grinned as he sauntered on to the field his cape flowing behind him as he drug a rather large tarp covered wagon behind him.

The other students all gathered excitedly around as he came to stop in the middle of the field.

Suzume found herself joining the others a sense of awe over taking her as she found herself actually standing in the presence of the Symbol of Peace.

_(He's so much cooler up close, and drawn totally different than the rest of us too!)_ She thought her eyes shining a little as she looked at the Hero before as sudden surge of excitement passed through her.

All Might looked at the students who were eagerly awaiting his instructions his eyes finally falling on the young girl with deep blue hair and wearing a PE Uniform instead of a Hero Costume.

"Ahhh...young Soon. It's good to finally meet you, I know we're all excited to see what you bring to Class 1-A!" He said grinning as he gave her a thumbs up.

Suzume blinked and blushed as she realized he was talking to her.

"T-Thank you." She said giving him an impish smile.

A scoff from another caused her to glance over as she saw Bakugo visibly roll his eyes before he gave her a glare.

Suzume shook her head choosing to ignore the blonde.

All Might either chose to ignore the interaction or just didn't pick up on it as he went right into teacher mode.

"Alright, so whose ready to start?! I have something a little new to try out on you young heroes today!" He said the smile never leaving his face as he turned to the wagon he'd drug out on to the middle of the field.

With a great flourish he grabbed the edge of the tarp and sent the piece of material fluttering through the air.

Not sure what to expect the students all let out a gasp of surprise as All Might motioned to a very large robot seated in the wagon.

"Uhhh...it looks just like the robots we fought during the entrance exam and the Sports Festival." Ojiro said as his tail flicked behind him.

The other students all noticed his observation and hung their heads.

"Seriously? Aren't we ever going to not have to fight these things?" Kaminari whined as he frowned with an over dramatic sigh.

_**"AHAHAHA!"**_ Laughed all Might as he threw his head back in laughter before his hands went to his hips before waggling a finger at his students.

"It does appear that this is the same robot from the Exam and Sprots Festival, but I assure you it is much, much different." He said as he placed a hand on the robot and gave it a few gentle pats.

"This robot was made using spare parts from some of the very robots you kids fought, and destroyed. But it's been upgraded by the Support Class to be a new training tool. One with better armor, defensive, and offensive abilities as well!" All Might rattled off the stats of the new toy.

The students all listened their interest now peeked with the upgrades promised by the robot.

"Hey, he said this thing was upgraded by the Support Class. Who wants to bet that crazy chick from the Sports Festival prolly messed with it..." Kaminari whispered to Mineta loud enough for Iida to hear.

The taller boy instantly froze at their whispers.

"Oh yeah, what was her name? The one who got Iida to dance around the arena like a puppet on a string, right?" Mineta asked a wicked grin spreading across both he and Kaminari's faces.

Several of the other students also snickered as they glanced at Iida who only hung his head.

"The shame of that incident will forever haunt me..." Iida mumbled sorrow filling his voice as his glasses flashed in the light so his eyes weren't visible.

"Dude, she made a fool of you on national tv. We're all going to remember it for a very long time." Kaminari stated with a smirk as he looked at the class rep who continued to mourn his pride as Uraraka patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Suzume blinked, totally lost to the conversation and once again wishing desperately that she had watched the video her Aunt had offered of the Sports Festival.

The student's attention was directed back to All Might as he cleared his throat.

"This robot has been upgraded to it's highest abilities. It has each of your information's within it's data bank and will be able to adapt to each of your Quirk's abilities. It is also equipped with varying attack devices." All Might explained as he lifted the rather large machine out of the wagon and sat it gently on the ground.

"In other words...it will give each of you a range of fight simulations." He said as he pushed a button on the side of the robot which caused several lights to flash on the front panel as the robot began to move and set up.

The students watched it suddenly much more interested in the beeping machine.

"Now, the goal is to get past it's attacks and defenses to hit the head to activate the shut down trigger. You don't need to destroy it in the process and it won't take that much of a blow to shut her down either." All Might said demonstrating as he gave the robot a knock on the head with the back of it's head causing it to promptly shut off.

"You'll each take turns fighting against the machine. It should be capable of taking on pairs in the future, but things being a test run to see how it handles we'll only be doing single battles today." All Might explained as he looked back at the kids who seemed to be getting more excited by the sound of the assignment.

"I'll allow you all to watch the first couple of fights, but after that you'll be splitting up into pairs to work on offense and defense drills until it's you're turn." He said nodding his head as he spoke.

"But before all of that I'll be needing this!" He said with a flourish as he pulled out a very large, complex looking remote that had several brightly colored buttons all over it and held it up for the students to see.

"Alright, let's see here...who should go first? Asui, how bout you?" He asked looking at each of the kids before nodding at her as she pointed to herself.

"Alright, ribbit!" Tsuyu said as she moved towards All Might to stand in front of the robot.

"Now...let's see here...which button was it again?" All Might muttered as a sweat drop formed on the side of his head as he looked down at the remote and the dozens of buttons as he debated which button to press.

_(Glad I have this...)_ He thought to himself as he turned slightly to block the view of the kids as he pulled out a sheet of paper that had all the color codes for the remote.

He didn't notice that most of the kids could still see what he was doing even though he was doing his best to hide it.

**(A cheat sheet...REALLY?!)** All the kids thought at the same time as sweat drops formed on all of their heads as they watched the Symbol of Peace look over his notes.

"AHAH! Right...it's this one!" All Might said with a booming laugh as he turned back around ignoring the looks the students were giving him as he mashed one of the many buttons down on the remote.

The Robot let out a series of beeps as it slowly began to move, it's arms slowly going up and down as a series of lights flashed on the front before a bright blue light shown scanning up and down Tsuyu's body.

A few more beeps later and the robot's head suddenly flashed green, as a screen lit up on the front as Tsuyu's name was suddenly displayed across it.

The robot let out several confirming beeps before two metal arms extended out from it's body and a revving sound could be heard.

"Alright, here it comes...just fight it like you would any other opponent!" All Might called as the frog girl got into a crouch as the robot started towards her.

Suzume watched the fight from the side lines, her blue eyes watching intently as her classmate fended off the robot.

She was amazed as she observed the way Tsuyu moved against the robot finally getting to see her classmates Quirks in action seemed to stir something deep inside her.

Sure she'd seen others practice, she herself had actually had a team that she and Mr. Ryeo were paired up with to train with. And while elite in their own rights getting to see more students of that caliber for the first time was exciting.

The robot seemed to be matching Tsuyu jump for jump, and whenever the girl would get close it'd let out a spurt of flames to drive her back with heat. It was also using the flames to fend off her tongue and to help protect it's head.

Suzume was impressed with this training tool.

Tsuyu seemed to be wearing down as she paused for a second to catch her breath eyeing the robot warily as it too paused to see what she would do. Her round eyes narrowed as she seemed to come up with a plan.

The robot seemed to sense she was ready to continue the fight and began rolling towards her. With a little extra oomph the frog girl leapt high in the soaring above the robot's head. It countered perfectly with a blast of the flame thrower function at her.

Seeing her opportunity she tucked to the side to avoid the aim of the flames at the last possible second. The robot sputtered to a stop not having expected her to dodge the flames at the last moment.

Seeing her opportunity she flicked out her tongue while it was distracted, making a perfect dinging noise against the metal head of the robot.

As soon as her tongue connected the lights on the robot flashed brightly as it powered off.

Tsuyu landed on all fours panting lightly as she eyed the robot to make sure she really was finished.

"Congragulations, Asui! Way to show the others how it's done!" All Might congratulated her smiling proudly before checking his cheat sheet to see what buttons to hit to reprogram the robot.

Tsuyu smiled as she tilted her head.

"Thank you, sir. Ribbit!" Tsuyu said smiling happily as she returned to the group enjoying the praise from her classmates at being the first to beat their new training tool.

All Might grinned as he watched his students he knew his time limit was growing short and soon Aizawa would be coming to relieve him. He hated cutting his teaching sessions short thankfully the students seemed to take it in stride.

_(Have just enough time for maybe one or two more fights if their short...)_ He thought as he looked at the students trying to decide who would go next. Truth be told he wanted to see what Soon had in store for Class 1-A but there was a part of him holding back from putting her out in front right away.

"Kirishima, wanna give it a go?" He asked seeing the red head chatting excitedly with Bakugo and Kaminari about being excited to try his hand at the robot.

"Oh yeah! I'm ready to get a work out, lemme at that robot!" Kirishima said giving a toothy grin as he punched his hardened fist into his palm as he stepped forward.

"That's the spirit!" All Might said as he laughed before flipping the switch on the robot so the lights began to flash as the robot scanned Kirishima.

Much like with Tsuyu his name flashed across the screen as the Robot's arms rose into the air a metal clanging noise following soon after as metal armor appeared all over the robot.

"Oho...gonna make this tough huh?" Kirishima asked as he grinned as his skin hardened more as both he and the robot went at each other.

_(A hardening Quirk? Interesting...)_ Suzume thought to herself as she watched the fight again analyzing her classmate's style of fighting.

The robot seemed to once again be intent on wearing down it's opponent this time matching Kirishima blow for blow with it's armor. Both gaining and loosing ground equally.

The other students surrounding her were cheering him on with every blow the sound of the fight echoing across the field.

Truth be told it was more of a stalemate then anything since it seemed both were equally matched.

"Okay...this thing's gotta give at some point!" Kirishima grunted as he gave the robot another shove as he panted. His eyes narrowing as he looked at the robot.

"Fine, you won't back down...well neither am I!" He said as he used one of his arms to pin both of the robot's metal encased arms against it's chest and began to just wail on the robot, throwing a volley of fast paced punches against the armor of the robot specifically around the head area.

Taken off guard by the sudden change in attack the robot began back peddling but it wasn't fast enough to escape the fast paced punches. Dings began appearing along it's armor and it quickly realized it was both loosing ground an in trouble.

Kirishima grinned as he continued to punch moving along with the robot his strength and hardened skin allowing him to keep the robot's arms pinned. Finally the robot's armor at the top caved just slightly.

"There we go!" He said as he saw the opening in the armor as he swung his arm back for one last mighty punch.

The impact was so strong that the impact connected through the caved area and reached the head of the robot causing it to jar and set off the trigger to stop the robot.

_**"YEAH!"**_ He shouted enthusiastically as he realized the robot had turned off, he grinned happily as he punched a fist into the air as he turned to look at his classmates who all cheered with him.

Everyone was so engaged with Kirishima's win that they didn't notice that as the robot's armor lowered a spark could be seen along it's head unit, and for just a moment the pattern on the lights at the front seemed to go haywire.

All Might chuckled as he watched the other students celebrate Kirishima's win. His thoughts were short lived by a slight tingle in his throat the first sign that his time limit was almost up.

_(Dammit...getting shorter every time. May have time for just one more...)_ He thought as he looked at the students.

He gave Kirishima a thumbs up before pushing the button to reset the robot.

"Soon, are you ready to show Class 1-A what you've got?" He asked as he cleared his throat turning to look at the blue haired girl.

Suzume was caught off guard by All Might's voice she'd been so busy analyzing the fights and her classmate's Quirks that she wasn't fully paying attention.

Hearing the Symbol of Peace say her name and ask her if she wanted to try fighting the robot herself in front of the class suddenly made her freeze. She felt her nerves kick in as she glanced around feeling all eyes on her.

"Y-Yeah, I'll give it a shot." She finally answered watching the others had somewhat made her excited to show off her abilities. But now that it was time she suddenly felt so nervous specially since now the students were watching her and whispering.

She glanced at the others as she began making her way through her classmates, Izuku giving her a encouraging smile, Uraraka giving her a fist pump, and Iida giving her a double thumbs up. That seemed to help somewhat.

She noticed Bakugo glaring intently at her as she walked out on to the field.

She finally found herself standing in front of the robot it's bright light momentarily causing her to blink as it scanned her.

She glanced at All Might who was watching her intently she felt her nerves rise again but she pushed them down as she turned to face the Robot that was getting ready.

She gave All Might a nod as she crouched down into an attacking position trying to force away her nerves and focus on the attack that was about to come.

The Robot whirred to life, perking up it's arms to begin it's attack.

Suzume could hear her heart pounding in her ears as the robot lunged towards her she could see it raising it's arms as it's flame throwers lowered clearly intent on using a long range attack to get in closer.

She saw the flames beginning to come out of the nozzles, she was ready she could feel her hands moving on their own like they always did when she went to fight.

But suddenly she felt her body freeze, she blinked confused she was no longer standing in an open field surrounded by her classmates.

She was back down a very familiar looking darkened alleyway. She felt the hair on the back of her neck raise as she felt her heart begin to race as she realized where she was.

Her panic only increasing when she realized what was coming at her wasn't a robot, but a very muscular looking snake like face piercing green eyes glared at her as she saw fangs glinting in the light.

"What is she doing?!" Urakara asked her brown eyes widened as she watched the robot continue to bare down on Suzume who'd seemed to freeze out on the field. She and her classmates could only stare in horror as the robot's flame shooter began to shoot at the girl who seemed to be shaking where she stood.

"Did she freeze?!" Iida asked glancing at his other classmates and All Might all of who seemed to be asking the same question.

Suzume was only broken out of her daze when she suddenly heard her name being shouted.

"Wha?" She asked as she blinked foggily only realizing what was about to happen a second too late.

She felt the wave of heat hit her first and thankfully at least some of her reflexes seemed to be work, she gasped as she saw the large stream of fire that was coming straight at her.

Instinctively she ducked to the side as the fireball shot past her grazing her left shoulder and incinerating the sleeve of her PE Uniform.

She winced in pain both feeling her shoulder being scorched and the sudden audible pop her ankle gave as she fell to the side akwardly.

She gasped as she found herself face first in the dirt and grass of the field her eyes closing for a second.

A wiring noise caused her to turn her head and look up fright filling her as she realized the robot was on top of her it's metal arms coming down as it tried to bunch her into the ground.

She groaned in pain as she quickly began rolling to the side trying to get away from the metal arms that were trying to hit her.

"Quick! Turn it off...she's gonna get hurt!" Uraraka cried turning to look at All Might who was fumbling with the remote and cheat sheet in his hands.

_(Why'd they make this so complicated?!)_ He thought a sweet drop forming on the side of his head as he figured out what was the auto kill buttons on the remote.

He'd been worried that this may have been too much for Soon, but he'd never thought anything like this would happen.

He quickly mashed down the correct sequence of buttons, but to everyone on the field's horror the robot continued right along with it's attack.

"Why isn't it stopping?!" Yayarozu's panicked voice cried out as the robot bore down on Suzume.

"Look! It's sparking!" Came Jiro's voice as she pointed at the sparks coming from the robot's head as the lights flashed in different patterns on the front.

"Kirishima's hits must have damaged it..." All Might said as it dawned on him what was happening.

All the students turned to look at the red head who looked sheepishly at them.

"Come on, we don't have time for this! We gotta stop it before it hurts Soon! Izuku said as he crouched down into a fighting position green energy crackling around him as he went into Full Cowling.

"You distract the robot, I'll get Soon." Iida said also getting into position next to his friend as he fired up his engines.

Izuku smiled at him and nodded his head as they both jumped into the fight.

Suzume wasn't sure what to think, it was pure instinct and adrenaline at the moment that was keeping her going as she continued to roll to the side avoiding the robot's arms as they crashed down where she had once been.

Her ankle and shoulder were screaming at her from the burn and either the severe sprain or break she figured her ankle had sustained.

She felt her eyes narrow as she looked up at the robot as it prepared for yet another jab at her, she could see the sparks that were now coming out from it's head.

_(Malfunction I suppose? Why All Might hasn't turned it off yet.)_ She thought as she felt a wave of guilt wash over her at what had just happened. She couldn't save her teacher and now she was making her new classmates and teachers watch her make a fool of herself.

She desperatly wanted to fend this thing off...but between the pain and how unorganized her thoughts were her Quirk just didn't seem to want to work.

She could see the metal arm coming down towards her she braced herself for another roll and more pain as she waited for the last second to dodge.

Her eyes widened in surprise as a sudden green blur impacted the side of the robot sending it skidding away from her.

"You won't lay another metal finger on her!" Came a familiar male voice.

Suzume was caught off guard as she looked up at Izuku, his normal boyish facade had been replaced with a confident stance green energy seemed to crackle and bounce around him as his eyes glowed as he glared the robot down.

The power he was emitting both physically and personally were amazing she wasn't sure what it was but something about him made her feel safe.

Her focus was brought off of Izuku as she suddenly heard another noise approaching her, she winced as she propped herself up on her elbows as a white blur came to a skidding halt next to her.

She blinked as she looked up recognizing Iida's face as he came to kneel beside her.

"Don't worry, Midoriya's got this covered. Let's get you out of here." He said gently as he looked up at Izuku who was getting ready to face off against the robot who'd regained it's balance and was coming at the green haired boy.

She nodded as he seemed to notice she couldn't stand, she winced as he gently scooped her up in to his arms before turning back to look at Izuku.

"I've got her, I'm leaving this one up to you Midoriya!" Iida called before looking for the furthest and clearest spot to take Suzume away from the robot he figured putting distance between them was a good idea incase the thing was still locked on to fighting her and he didn't want to lead it closer to the other students either.

"Hold on, this might be a little fast." He warned her before he revved up his engines and took off towards a corner of the field away from anyone else.

Suzume was yet again surprised by the speed in which they reached the other side of the field. She blinked several times as she tried to comprehend exactly what had happened.

"I think this will do. Do you think can stand?" He asked gently as he looked down at her.

"I-I'm not sure..." She admitted finally starting to get her voice back, truth be told she didn't think she could but she wanted to at least attempt it.

Iida nodded his head as he gently moved to set her on her feet. As soon as her right foot hit the ground she let out a yelp of pain and started to crumple to the ground.

She vaguely heard Iida's rather exaggerated cry as his arms flailed as he quickly reacted and caught her and helped lower her to the ground.

"That's a no I take it." He said as he cast a worried glance at her ankle.

Suzume sniffled both from the pain and as the adrenaline was starting to leave her the embarrassment over the whole situation.

A sudden loud bang caused both her and Iida's attention to be drawn back out to the field where Izuku had begun his face off against the malfunctioning robot.

Izuku grimaced as the robot charged him sparks still shooting from it's metal head. Even malfunctioning the enhancements built into the robot were clear.

_(Even Full Cowling at 20% it's still keeping up with me, what sort of ehnancmemnts did they give this thing?)_ He thought as he dodged backwards as he felt one of the metal arms of the robot graze his cheek leaving behind a slim cut.

He paused breathing heavily as the robot skidded to a halt and turned back to face him, the lights on the front of it blinking madly.

His eyes suddenly widened as a nozzle appeared from one of the robot's hands and a stream of flames shot towards him.

"Oh come on!" He grumbled as he dodged the flames feeling his arm get singed as he did.

_(Now it's using long range attacks to keep me at bay, it knows if I can't get close and land a hit it can wear me down.)_ He thought as he dodged yet another burst of flames.

He was caught off guard as the robot suddenly let out a series of beeps and for a moment he thought it was actually going to stop in it's tirade.

But he was disappointed as the robot suddenly became even more frenzied, this time instead of the nozzle in it's hand shooting out fire it began shooting out a stream of very cold water.

Izuku let out a yelp as the blast of water hit him, he'd been so caught off guard by the sudden change in attack he'd allowed himself to get hit.

**_"ACK!"_ **He yelped as he put up his arms to defend against the strong blast of water that was pushing him backwards.

_(Come on, Izuku, think.)_ He thought as he tried to gain his bearings and thoughts under the circumstances.

_(I need some sort of distraction if I'm gonna get close enough to put this thing down.)_ He thought as he felt his feet beginning to slip even more in the mushy ground.

Both he and the robot were caught off guard as a sudden blast of fire directed at the robot caused it to turn off the water hose and leap backwards.

"Thought you might need some help!" Todoroki called from where he was standing nearby.

Both the robot and Izuku had been so distracted neither had noticed him approaching the element of surprise clear.

"Thanks. If you'll distract or freeze it long enough for me to get a punch in at it's head I think I can put this thing down." Izuku said as he ran a hand across his eyes to try and get the water out of them. He was totally drenched.

"On it!" Todoroki said as he turned back towards the robot his eyes narrowing as he sent out a barge of flames and ice at the robot.

Unfortunately at that very moment the lights on the robot once again flickered and it seemed to once again take on a new life. This time easily avoiding all the attacks the duel wielding boy sent at it.

But at the same time with it focused on Todoroki it hadn't yet noticed Izuku coming up behind it. In a green blur he charged straight for the robot his fist ready to smash right into it's head.

He could almost feel the victory as he leapt into the air coming straight down at it.

What he wasn't expecting was for the robot to suddenly dodge both is attack and Todoroki, Izuku's fist only met air.

He blinked in surprise as he looked up at the dodging robot only to find himself eye to eye with the nozzle of it's hand.

For a moment he felt fear that he was about to either be blasted with a fireball, or enough water pressure that'd probably break his face.

"Midoriya!" Todoroki yelled his eyes wide at realizing what was about to happen to his friend.

To both their surprises it wasn't fire or water that suddenly burst forth from the nozzle, but instead a huge cloud of dust.

_(What is this?! Flame retardant?!)_ Izuku thought as the cloud enveloped him and because he was already soaking wet stuck to him like flour.

He cringed as he landed hard on the ground amongst the gritty cloud coughing horribly as the dust got everywhere.

Todoroki came running to his friend's aid as the robot recoiled to get away from the pair.

He blinked his dual colored eyes in surprise as he looked down at his friend who now looked like a giant dough ball.

The water and dust mixing to form a thick paste from head to toe all over Izuku as he lay in a somewhat crumpled ball on the ground.

"You alright?" Todoroki asked as he tried to catch his breath looking concerned at his friend.

"I've been better, but yeah..." Izuku said as he pushed himself up as he tried wiping away some of the thick paste that was now plastered to him but only succeeded in making it worse.

"Whoever built that thing needs an award." Todoroki said looking over at the robot who was bouncing from one metal leg to the other as if waiting for them to come after it again.

As if on cue the robot suddenly let out a loud whistle followed by several beeps.

Both boys blinked in surprise as they watched the lights on the machine flicker wildly before it paused.

Several nozzles suddenly protruded from it's body and began simultaneously spouting fire, and water as it's head began to spark like mad.

They watched it with sweat drops as it began marching it's way across the field towards the forest as if on a rampage of destruction.

"We'd better stop it before it starts a forest fire on top of everything else." Todoroki finally spoke as he pointed towards the closest trees that the robot was marching towards.

Izuku nodded in agreement as he got into a fighting stance green energy once again crackling around him.

Todoroki's eyes narrowed as he placed his right hand on the ground aiming his ice directly at the robot.

It had just enough time to turn from it's march as the ice came sweeping towards it freezing it where it stood.

It let out a mechanical whirr like whimper as it froze in it's tirade the flames and water stopping as well.

It continued to whine and whir as sparks continued to flicker across it's metal head as it strained to get free from it's icy prison.

A green flash that shot into the air was the finale for the rogue robot.

**_(SMAAAASH!)_** Izuku thought as he brought himself down upon the robot's exposed head now that it was standing still his fist easily broke through the thinner metal of the head.

The robot let out one last whirring whimper before the lights faded on it's chest and the giant hole where it's head once was began to further spark and smoke.

Todoroki approached Izuku who was catching his breath his hands on his knees.

"I think that took care of it." Izuku said smiling at his friend who nodded his head as he looked at the robot.

"I would be willing to agree with Kaminari and Mineta now. That girl from the sports festival certainly had a hand in this monstrosity." Todoroki said as he looked at Izuku who nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Hatsume did at this point." Izuku said with a sigh as he felt himself squish as he moved.

"Come on, we need to check on Iida and Soon. And I'm sure the rest of the class is freaking out." Izuku said as they turned to head back to the others.

The rest of the class was waiting for them having just watched the fight.

"Oh man! That was epic...I really didn't think I messed it up that badly!" Kirishima greeted them as they returned.

"You guys taught that robot a thing or two!" Uraraka added in as she threw a couple punches in the air her brows knitted in concentration.

"Thanks, but what about Iida and Soon?" Izuku said chuckling as he looked at the rest of the class for them.

"We're alright." Came Iida's voice as he walked back towards them Soon cradled against his chest as he carried her back towards the class.

"Oh no! Is she alright?!" Mina asked as the other girls swarmed around him to look at Suzume.

Suzume heard the other girls and at that moment she wished she could disappear into a hole.

She and Iida had watched the entire rest of the fight from their safe spot and she'd done nothing but feel terrible the entire time as she'd watched Midoriya and Todoroki fight off the robot.

_(I really am useless.)_ She thought as sadness washed over her as Iida gently sat her down on the ground so the others could crowd around her.

He had noticed she was oddly quiet during the entire thing, if anything he was worried about her. Further than the injuries something about her mental well being seemed off.

He crossed his arms a deep look of thought crossing his face as Izuku and Todoroki joined him.

"I'm glad you were able to get her to safety, Iida. Thank you." Izuku said giving his friend a smile before he noticed the look on his face.

Izuku blinked before looking down at Suzume who seemed to be oddly out of it. He'd figured she'd be if she was injured but this seemed deeper.

So caught up in their own conversations none of the kids had noticed All Might who was looking across the field at the broken robot.

The lesson hadn't gone exactly how he'd planned but to say he wasn't proud of the students for using their heads and thinking so quickly to save their classmate would have been an understatement.

He had little time to think on it however, as he felt another cough rising in his chest. He inwardly sighed as he could feel his time limit finally reaching it's end.

"Should I even ask?" Came a familiar male voice as All Might turned to see Aizawa approaching them his eyes roaming over the scene before him.

It didn't take him long to piece together the events that had most likely unfolded, seeing the robot frozen and in shambles. Midoriya covered from head to foot in goo and injuries, and seeing Soon as the center of attention he could easily figure it out.

All Might opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the shorter man as he held up a hand as he let out a sigh.

"I've got it, don't worry with these kids I can pretty much guess what happened. You'd better go let Power Loader know what happened, he'll want an explanation." Aizawa said as he eyed All Might as he tried to hide a cough.

All Might nodded his head knowing he probably only had minutes to get off the field before he'd be forced to transform.

He gave Aizawa a clap on the shoulder in thanks as he walked by and back towards the school.

Watching All Might leave Aizawa heaved a sigh as he looked once more at the broken robot and then to his students.

"Alright, looks like I missed all the excitement." He said as he walked towards the group.

"Mr. Aizawa!" All the students chimed at seeing him, Iida immediately going to attention at seeing their teacher.

He held up a hand to put them all at ease.

"I'll figure out the details from Iida in a minute. But right now whose injured beyond Midoriya?" He asked eyeing the muck covered boy who immediately looked away from his home room teacher.

The others all motioned to Suzume who was seated on the ground. Aizawa could see the almost catatonic daze she was in and he mentally sighed.

_(I was afraid if we pushed her too hard she'd shut down on us totally.)_ He thought his eyes narrowing in thought.

"Midoriya, take Soon to see the old lady. Get her taken care of, and get yourself taken care of cleaned up too." He said as he rubbed the side of his head.

"Yes sir!" Izuku said nodding his head as he walked over to Soon who didn't even look up at him as he knelt down beside her.

"You want me to carry you? You can't walk..." He said gently causing her to look up at him, he felt a pang in his chest at seeing her once bright eyes darkened.

Suzume only wordlessly nodded her head at his question the pain in her arm and ankle secondary to the mental pain she felt at what had just happened.

If she'd been in a better mind set she would have probably taken note of how easily Izuku was able to scoop her up and carry her, again pointing to the strength his features hid.

Izuku could feel himself feeling more and more sorry for the girl as he carried her towards Recovery Girl's office.

She remained quiet, almost small in his arms as he tried not to jar her to much. She kept her face hidden tucked against his chest as they walked through the hallways.

He glanced down at her every now and then taking note of her once orderly hair that now hung half out of the bun it had been in. It was also then that he noticed her left arm.

The shoulder was red and clearly burned from the robot's attack earlier, but as he looked further down he was surprised to see a rather large scar just above her elbow.

It looked fresh a large almost perfect circular area of darker pink skin.

For a moment he had to wonder how she could have gotten such a horrible looking scar, he was reminded then of his own and his shaky hands.

"H-Hey Soon, you know all of this was an accident and we just wanted to make sure you were safe." He finally said choosing his words carefully.

He felt her shrink against him at his words and he could feel a tremble run through her body and for a moment he wondered if she were crying.

"I don't know what exactly caused you to freeze out there, but I'm sure me and the others would be willing to help and listen if you'd tell us." He said quietly his eyes falling on the office they were approaching.

"P-Please...don't...I can't..." Suzume finally answered in a voice half choked by tears.

"But we can't help if you won't tell us." Izuku pleaded as they reached the door feeling his heart go out to this girl. His feelings from earlier confirmed as he could feel her crying against his chest.

He paused at the door to look down at the top of her head.

"I know, and thank you...but I can't tell you." She sniffled again from his chest.

"But..." Izuku started to say but he cringed as he was suddenly cut off.

_**"I CAN'T!"**_ She finally snapped her voice cracking with emotion.

The hallway went eerily quiet after her outburst for a few moments, Izuku considering how to react.

"I'm sorry, Deku. But please...just drop it." She finally broke the silence her voice barely a whisper as she went back to being huddled against his chest.

Izuku heaved a sigh deciding it best to do what she asked in this situation even if he didn't like it.

* * *

"Goodness, look at you! Such a mess!" Recovery Girl fussed as she looked at Izuku as she closed the screen curtain she had just walked out of.

Izuku could only look down sheepishly from the nurse his conversation with Suzume from earlier having put a damper on his normal happy personality.

"S-Sorry, there was a bit of an incident." He said his green eyes daring to looking up at the older woman as she hopped up on to her chair and turned to look at him.

"Yes, yes. Soon already explained to me everything that happened." She said quietly as she looked down with a heavy sigh.

"How is she?" Izuku finally dared to ask his eyes darting over to the close curtain where the nurse had taken his classmate for treatment.

"She'll be fine. That burn wasn't serious, and her ankle was just badly sprained close to a break actually. I used my Quirk to heal her enough so that she'll be able to walk by the end of the day. She just needs rest at the moment." The kindly nurse said following Izuku's gaze a deep frown forming on her face.

"The poor, dear. She's already been through so much and now this too." She said with a shake of her head as she sighed and shook her head.

Izuku wanted to ask her what she meant by that statement but he was quickly cut off as the nurse turned her attention to him.

"As for you, young man. You'll need to get cleaned up before I can properly access any of those injuries. They seem minor and just need some bandages. But honestly...what did you roll in?" She asked as she gave one of the dried patches of goop on Izuku's arm a tug causing him to wince.

"I think it's some sort of powder mixed with water." He said cringing as she let out another sigh.

"Go get cleaned up and changed, when you get back I'll see about bandaging those cuts and burns." She said making shooing motions with her hand before she turned in her chair go back to work.

Izuku paused turning to look once again at the closed curtain where Suzume was. He really wanted to know exactly what was going on here.

* * *

Izuku soon found himself walking back out to where his classmates were. He'd gone back to the locker room and cleaned the gunk off himself and had changed into his school uniform since his Hero Costume was going to need some serious deep cleaning.

And by the time he was finished he knew class was probably getting out for the day anyways.

Bandages now adorned his cheek and several other places where Recovery Girl had cleaned up his cuts and burns from his fight with the robot.

But that was secondary on his mind compared to his thoughts on what was going on with Suzume. His brain just didn't seem to want to let go of the idea that something deeper was going on here.

The way she'd acted when he'd tried pushing her for what had happened just didn't set well with him. He let out a sigh as he continued to walk his hand going to his chin as he continued to think.

"DEKU!" Came a shout that brought him out of his thoughts.

He glanced up to see Uraraka and several of his other classmates coming towards him.

"Soon, is she gonna be alright?" Uraraka asked concern clear in her brown eyes as she and the others came to stop beside him.

"Y-Yeah, Recovery Girl said her burn wasn't serious and she'd just badly sprained her ankle and that she needed to rest but would probably be up by the end of the day." He said looking at her.

"Oh thank goodness!" Yayarozu said clearly relieved as she placed a hand to her chest as the other girls all seemed to breathe sighs of relief.

Most of the other students also seemed relieved at Izuku's words as well.

"I'm glad, I wonder what happened out there?" Uraraka said as she let out a sigh as her head went back to look up at the ceiling of the hallway.

"I am too curious. From how she sounded I had assumed she'd had some form of combat training before, I mean I know we're all still learning but surely this wasn't her first fight." Iida said as he looked at both Izuku and Uraraka who both nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think something happened to her, honestly, the way she looked in the cafeteria and then all of this." Izuku said his mind going through all the options he could think of.

"Like what? You mean like something serious?" She asked tilting her head to the side in thought.

"It would make sense if it was something traumatic enough, we all can understand what can occur in those situations." Iida said his face darkening a little with the thought.

Both Izuku and Uraraka gave him a sympathetic look before they both sighed.

"I guess until she's ready to tell us we really can't be sure, I just hope she'll let us. She seems to fragile at the moment." Izuku said his voice trailing off as his thoughts once again began swirling.

"Come on, Recovery Girl said she should be up by now. Maybe we can walk her to the train station and she'll feel better knowing we're gonna be there for her." Uraraka said smiling brightly at her idea.

The two boys chuckled a little at her enthusiasm but both nodded their agreement.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid Soon's already left for the day. Once she came to and had a talk with Mr. Aizawa they allowed her to go home after everything that had happened." Recovery Girl said giving the three students apologetic looks as they stood in her office.

"O-Oh, we just wanted to check in on her and maybe walk with her to the train station." Uraraka said her voice disappointed as she turned to look at her friends.

Both Izuku and Iida exchanged looks as they turned to leave the nurse's office all three feeling dejected at the news as they began to make their ways out of the school.

Izuku let out a sigh as he looked up at the dimming sky, something about all of this certainly didn't set well with him. Not at all.

* * *

Suzume sighed deeply as she sat on the train heading home, she still felt like she just wanted to curl into a ball and hide at the moment.

She was so confused and embarrassed by the days events.

She was so grateful to the kindness her classmates had shown her today. But after everything she'd put them through was it even fair to the for her to be in their class? And further more if she actually told them the truth what would they think then?

Izuku's kind eyes kept haunting her, she felt so badly for snapping at him earlier. She'd know the green haired boy was only trying to help and that he was infact correct.

But she just couldn't bring herself to face that at the moment. Her brain was so full of everything at the moment.

She sighed as she allowed her head to rest against the window of the train as she watched the city whiz by outside.

This certainly wasn't how she'd wanted her fist day to go.

* * *

_**And there we are for Chapter 5! **_

_**I really do hope you guys enjoy this extra long chapter, and again I am so sorry for the delay. I won't lie and say I know exactly when the next update is coming with everything crazy as it is...we'll just have to see. But rest assured I am plotting and I will be doing my best to try and get something out as soon as I can.**_

_**I hope you guys are all staying safe and are trying to not be to bored!**_

_**Thank you so much for reading...please remember to enjoy, Fave, Follow, and Review! I love hearing your feedback!**_


End file.
